


Helping hand

by rykaphoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykaphoenix/pseuds/rykaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and up against a counter, that's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping hand

Gavin presses them together, smiling when Michael's chest hitches. Michael moans out the Brits name and gavin has never heard anything more erotic in his life. He adjusts his hand around them and gives a single smooth stroke from root to tip. Michael's cry of pleasure is almost as good as the way his body suddenly arches forward uncontrollably. He's bitten his lip to hold back more cries but gavin leans in and whispers "let go." 

After that it's nothing but moans and whimpers broken by the occasional high-pitched keen. "Bloody 'ell mi-cool." Gavin rasps out, one hand jerking them off furiously while the other braces himself against the counter. His gaze is focused on his boys white knuckled grip on the counter and heaving chest. "G-gav-ga-" his head falls backward, exposing his throat and gavin can't control himself. He plasters his body to Michael's, mindful to keep enough space for his hand to move, and latches on to the shorter mans neck. He bites hard, almost drawing blood, already picturing the purple bruise that's going to be left and jerks slightly in surprise when hot liquid splatters over his hand. Michael's buried his face into Gavin's shoulder, body shaking slightly, as gavin gives them three more strokes before his body jerks forward and he's whispering nonsense into Michael's ear. 

They're both panting and now gavin's nuzzling his bite mark, soothing it with gentle kiss and licks. "Well fuck, my hands are doing the claw you British bastard." Gavin looks up, smiling, and pulls Michael's left hand to his mouth before sucking one of the digits into his mouth. Michael's eyes fall half shut and glaze over slightly before he pulls his hand away. "Stop that fucker, or I'll really give you something to suck on." He murmurs, no anger in the words, just barley contained lust. Gavin reaches over for a washcloth and starts cleaning them up. "Is that a promise my little mi-cool?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. His hand gently strokes over Michael's softening cock, smirking when his boy lets out whimper and grabs his hand to try and stop the delicious friction. Gavin drops to his knees and presses a kiss to Michael's hip bone. "Is that a promise my little mi-cool?" He repeats, locking eyes the the man before him. Michael feels his whole body shiver in anticipation and he nods his head sharply. "Good."


End file.
